So Complicated
by Dead-N-Gone
Summary: Dark secrets. Love. Lust. Hate. Pain. Sorrow. Happiness. All this and more! . Complete summary inside. Slash in later chapters! Don't be fooled by the sweetness at the beginning!
1. Introducing Sami!

Okay people, this is my first fan fiction EVER!!! So tell what you think: continue, stop, or NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! I rely on you, the readers, to tell me if I'm cut out for fan fiction. Okay on with the summary and disclaimers!!! …And the story… .

**Disclaimer:**I don't own nothing J.K.R. does unless….. ::goes get duck tape, CD player, and a Pairs Hilton CD:: Anyways I only own me! ….Okay I don't even own myself but that's not my fault!

**Summary:**Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and 6th year Potions teacher? What dark secrets does she hide? How does she know Draco Malfoy? And how the bloody hell does Harry Potter get involved in all this?!

**Warnings:**This fanfic IS slash people!!! So if you don't like don't read! The rating will keep going up in my story but for now it's rated "T" for some swearing… I think ::grins::, implied abuse, and that's it for this chap.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Chapter 1: Introducing Sami!!!!**_

-

Walking across a giant and richly furnished parlor room, Draco sat down on a plush emerald green armchair. Making sure that the other presence in the room knew he was in an incredibly foul mood, he sat down with a resounding huff and crossed his arms over his well-sculpted chest, lean muscles that looked as if he got them only playing Quidditch. When in reality, he had to work-out and train twice as hard as any other player on his team(And yet the other players STILL had more muscles than him). Even **then** a flimsy T-shirt could make all his hard earned muscles disappear, like this 'evil' white T-shirt was doing to him right now.

Looking up from her book, Encyclopedia Horrifica, deep silted onyx eyes with streaks of gold in the irises **(A/N: kinda like a cat's eyes)**, peered at the clearly distraught silver-blond haired boy with soul piercing eyes. The young girl with jet-black hair that ended a little below her waist, with two triangular ears on the top of her head as black as her hair but the tips were silvery-white, sighed. Then, placing her skull decorated bookmark on the page she was on, before closing said book and placing it on a nearby end-table.

The young girl lounging in a Slytherin green couch across from Draco, had a light sandy brown skin complexion that could pass for rosy-pink in the right light. She wore a sapphire blue, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue denim jeans, custom-fit for her long jet-black tail with the end colored a silvery-white, same as her ears. Her tail was currently wrapped around her mid-section and her feet tucked under her.

'_Shouldn't even bother.' _She thought as she watched Draco put up quite the act about his world, as he knew it, come to an end. '_Nope, not gonna ask. Not.. going.. to.. ask…. DANMMIT!' _She sighed as she gave up on trying to ignore her natural protectiveness over Draco's mental, physical, and emotional well-being. Sighing once more, she reluctantly asked, "What's the matter, Dray?" '_Not that I don't already know the answer_.' She added in her mind.

Glaring at her, Draco answered with a sneer, "You know 'what's the matter' _Sami_," venom dripped of the name.

_Uh-oh. Public name. Not good._ Sami thought, panic rising through her mind. '_He only uses my public name when he's extremely pissed off. Run. Must run away!' _Sami's muscles tensed as she prepared to jump and run away if Draco makes any movements toward her.

"I refuse to allow you to go back to Hogwarts." Draco finished, intently watching Sami tense and look around for a way to make a fast escape if needed. Then, to his surprise, her body and facial expression change from panicked and tense to angry and still tense but with anger not fear. '_Something happened. What did I say? …Oh bloody hell.'_ Realizing what he said to her, he prepared for the inevitable…

'_He did NOT just say that I couldn't go to Hogwarts without his 'permission'?! Oh fuck that! I'll tell him where to shove his 'permission'!!' _Sami's teeth were grinding against each other to suppress her increasing rage. She finally couldn't take it and let her self go.

"YOU 'REFUSE TO ALLOW ME TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS' HMM?!" She seethed, and Draco could only tremble at what he had unleashed. "HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU! FIRST I HAVE TO DEAL WITH LULU DISAPPROVING AND HIS 'PERSUASION' TECHNIQUES. NOW I HAV'TA DEAL WITH YOU AGAIN TO?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THIS! BUT NOOOOO, YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP ON PUSHING ME, DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU?!"

By the time she was finished, she was pacing back and forth with her hands raised above her head. Her tail swishing back and forth behind her angrily, her ears flat on her head, and her eyes glowing bright scarlet in rage. Draco knew, from his hiding spot behind the emerald armchair, that he really, REALLY shouldn't of said what he said.

'_Damn, she's boiling mad now. Fucking scary animagi. Okay, okay…I can calm her down……Just have to be careful.'_ He concluded. He stood up from behind the armchair, white-blond hair and silver eyes peeking out from behind, and said, in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry." He would never apologize to anyone, except for her. "Samsonite, you're right. I should be over this… but…" He sighed stepping out from behind the armchair, after he was sure she was calm enough not to attack him.

After hearing him apologize, and using her private name, Sami calmed down but was still very pissed off. Her tail stopped swishing so vigorously then before and her eyes were going back to their normal brown-gold. However, her ears were still laying flat on her onyx hair and some red still lingered around the edges of her eyes. "But what Dray? Why are you so against me coming to Hogwarts? Please… please tell me." She pleaded with him in a soft tone she reserved only for him and sometimes 'Cissa.

She reached for his hand, while she was talking she made her way over to him on the couch. Draco look into her eyes and saw only love, concern, and worry. '_She's so…' _He sighed, not able to think of a word that could even begin to describe this girl he loved so much. '_I could search for a thousand years and learn hundreds of languages and never come close to find anything that matched her.'_ "I don't want you to get hurt." He said honestly but not all the way truthful as to why. **(A/N: Did that make sense?? O.o)**

'_Doesn't want me to get hurt? He's hiding something…'_ Sami shifted her body so she was completely facing Draco and wrapped her tail around their hands. "Dray…You know I won't get hurt… Okay I probably will but I can protect myself. Plus, I'm still breathing after all these years with Lulu _and_ I'm still alive after TWO encounters with old Moldy-butt! I think I can handle some rowdy teens." They both laughed at her nicknames for Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, and the Dark Lord.

"I know, I know," He said with a smile but all to quickly his face went back to a solemn expression, "but what if someone finds out who you are, _**what**_you are. You'll be exposed, the Dark Lord will want you to spy on Harry while at Hogwarts and you be ridiculed. I don't want to see you suffer anymore than you have to." Draco looked pleadingly into her eyes, only sincerity and sorrow showed in those tear-filled mercury eyes. He squeezed her hand slightly as if to emphasize his point.

'_Oh.. Dray…'_ She let go of his hand and brought him into a warm embrace, wrapping her tail around them, as if to keep them safe from everything evil and every bad memory. "I didn't know… I'm so sorry, Dray. Why didn't you tell me sooner??" Sami moved back a little but still kept a firm grip around Draco's neck.

"Because I'm stupid and proud. That's why." Was Draco's simple answer. He pulled her back to him, his hands securely around her waist. He let his head drop to the crook of her neck and let himself relax as she rubbed his head soothingly. '_Ahhh……. So nice. Why can't it always ….be like …this? Why… can't….' _Draco didn't even get to finish that thought as he drifted of into a dreamless sleep, filled with a welcomed nothingness.

'_Poor Dray. So tired. So sad.' _Sami smiled sadly as she continued to pet Draco's silky locks. '_Why can't they leave me alone? They know where I stand but…' _She sighed, realizing that no matter what she did or say they would still want her for whatever evil they planned.

After several more minutes, Sami gently removed herself from Draco and laid him down on the couch. Snapping her left thumb and index finger together a deep, forest-green, silk blanket appeared in front of her. Taking said blanket out of the air, she laid it over the soundlessly sleeping Slytherin Prince. '_Sleep well Draco… For tomorrow _we_ go back to Hogwarts….. A student and a teacher.' _Was the last thought she had as she walked out of the quiet parlor room, save for the light snores coming from the sleeping snake, and to her room… in the dungeons.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Samsonite:**O.o Man, my first chappie completed. ::hides:: DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Dominic:**I thought this was _slash? _::quirks eyebrow::

**Samsonite:**It is…. Just not yet ::says from hiding spot::

**Dominic:**Sorry 'bout her. She's afraid of your reactions…. And she doesn't want to die… apparently. ::shrugs::

**Samsonite:**I don't wanna die _yet._

**Dominic:**…Right… Anyway, tell us what you think. If the majority (2/3s vote) doesn't like it she's stops.

**Samsonite:**::whimpers::

**Dominic:**And vice versa. So review, flame, ignore, whatever. I'm just her story muse. Until then… Ja ne!!!

::waves::


	2. Leaving Once Again part 1

**Samsonite:** I'm Soooooooooooooooo HAPPY::does happy dance::  
**Dominic:** She's … happy 'cuz _**So Complicated**_ gets to continue. Yay…. ::says with lack of enthusiasm::  
**Samsonite:** MEAN!!! Anyway, to yaoi-fied, THANX YOU!!! My first reviewer! I luv you now… ::huggles:: . But this isn't mary-sue. I just couldn't think up a name (I wrote the first chap. At 3am. Gimme a break!) therefore, I used my old nicknames from school….. Which is weird 'cuz my real name is Kida. But I digress, Sami and I are different. She's sorta like my alter ego. Samsonite and Sami just kept with me since pre-K and, well, I'm lazy and tired of correcting people! So if anyone wants me to change her name to something else tell me and give me some ideas 'cuz I suck at names. Just look at what I named my story muse…  
**Dominic:** HEY!!  
**Samsonite:** Sorry. Also to thrnbrooke, I'm glad you're interested! And I won't answer your question for it would spoil the story! And to paigeey07, glad you're interested too! Here's more! Lilith sorry I confused you, even if it isn't hard, and more knowledge for you! Last but not least, rin231, I'm glad I got your attention! Now I have to hold it. grins  
**Dominic:** On. With. It!!  
**Samsonite:** Okay! Here's the 2nd Chap. of _**So Complicated**_. Enjoy! .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K.R. does unless….. ::buys plane ticket, tightrope wire, and balloons:: Anyways I only own me! ….Okay I don't even own myself but that's not my fault!

**Summary:** Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and 6th year Potions teacher? What dark secrets does she hide? How does she know Draco Malfoy? And how the bloody hell does Harry Potter get involved in all this?!

**Warnings:** This fanfic IS slash people!!! So if you don't like don't read! The rating has gone up since I don't think this qualifies as "T" anymore. Abuses, adult language, SLASH, and that's it for now.… I think.  
_**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter 2: Leaving Once Again (part 1)**_

_'Two more hours. Just two more 'til I get to leave this hell hole!'_ thought a young man with unruly black locks and unbelievably bight jade eyes.

Not that you could see his eyes since the only light in the room came from a crack under the small door. Said light came from the barely rising sun, so pretty much it was pitch black in the small, dusty, insect infested, cupboard under the stairs.

Harry sighed; he hated coming back to Privet Drive every summer. Over the years, the treatment from the Dursleys' has gotten better… and worse. Uncle Vernon was still as mean and fat as ever except for he's now more violent and abusive then before 4th year. Aunt Petunia was still a grouchy old woman but simply ignored Harry's existence.

However the biggest and weirdest, in Harry's opinion, was in Dudley. His actions towards Harry did an Ollie **(A/N: Skateboard reference; can't help it.)** and now he was secretly helping Harry whenever he can. Of course, at the beginning he was suspicious as to why Dudley helped him.

_**--------Flashback--------**_

"Boy! Boy get your lazy arse over here!!" Vernon yelled from the kitchen.

_'What did I do now?'_ Harry silently asked himself as he got up from the freshly vacuumed, living room floor.

Walking through the doorway that led to the kitchen Harry winced as a fist collided with his abdomen. He fell to the floor gasping for air while holding his stomach in pain.

"We took you in and this how you repay us!?!!" Uncle Vernon made a slight hand motion the breadbox and Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Vernon had meant.

Last night Harry snuck out of the cupboard to get something to eat since the last meal he ate was about a week ago. He took some bread out of the breadbox and some butter out of the fridge figuring no one would notice. He was wrong.

_'Shit. Shit! Shit! SHIT! I'm dead.'_ he thought as Vernon raised his meaty hand to strike him again.

"I took the bread and butter, Dad. Sorry," a voice said from the doorway leading in from the patio.

Vernon stopped his hand just before it smashed into Harry's temple. Both Harry and Vernon turned to see who had said that. And saw Dudley walking across the room towards them.

"I got hungry last night and came down for a snack. I didn't mean to for it to be a federal offence or anything." Dudley went over to the breadbox and took a piece of rye bread out. He started nibbling on it while waiting for his father's reply.

"You took the bread?" Vernon asked and received a nod from Dudley, who was still nibbling on his bread.

After that Vernon put his fist down and straightened up. Then, started making his way to the doorway to the living room to watch the telly.

_'I'm saved! I'm not dead! I--'_ Harry's little happy rant was interrupted by Uncle Vernon's parting words.

"You're lucky boy; but you're not out of the woods yet. Mess up again and it will be your last mistake in this house." Vernon disappeared from sight, past the doorway.

"You okay, Harry?" Dudley asked from Harry's left side.

_'When did he get here? And more importantly WHY is he helping me?!'_ Harry wondered as Dudley helped him up and into the kitchen chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you help me?" he asked meekly as Dudley checked him over for injuries.

"I got tired. That's all." he smiled and left the room. Leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_'Tired? What did he mean by that?'_ Harry couldn't think of what the underlying meaning meant at the time but he would soon find out.

_**--------End flashback--------**_

However, two years of helping him with injuries, work, and nourishment Harry started trusting Dudley's new change in attitude. Now they conversed with sibling-like casualty but only in secret. If Aunt Petunia ever found out Dudley would be in trouble and Harry waist deep in cow shit (manure). They didn't even want to THINK about what Vernon would do to them if he ever found out. So they kept their new found "relationship" **(A/N: NOT INCEST!!!!)** a secret and acted "normally" around Vernon and Petunia.

Harry was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the slight rapping at his cupboard door.

"Harry? _Harry_!" called a rasping voice from outside the door. Harry went to open it, after recognizing the familiar voice.

"What is it Dudley?" he asked, also in a rasping voice so not to be heard by unwanted ears.

"Came to wish you a happy birthday, mate. And to give you this before you left." Dudley replied with a smile. He also pulled a small chocolate cupcake with a lit red-striped candle on top.

Looking at the clock, Harry realized that it had been two hours since he last checked. _'Wow, I really must have been out of it if I let two hours pass me like that.'_ Harry mused.

"Thanks, mate." Harry gave his own little smile as he accepted the offered cupcake.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle."

_'Wish. Wish. Wish. I don't know. Umm….. WAIT! I got it!'_ with his wish firmly in mind, Harry blew out his candle and hoped his wish would come true.

"C'mon now. You hav'ta get ready to go." Dudley said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Right. I'll see you next summer Dudley." Harry said while getting his things together and packed.

"Don't forget to write. You know how Dad loves those owls." they both chuckled lightly at those fun memories.

"Yea…. I'll write when you learn how to read." Harry teased as he pulled out his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs.

"Very funny, smartass. I know how to read…. I just _choose_ not to." Dudley grinned. Everyone thought he was stupid and had dyslexia when, in reality, he was very sharp and quite intelligent. He just figured that if everyone believed he was dumb as a post, why disappoint them?

"You know me: Mr. Funny; always there to make 'em laugh." Harry grinned right back at him while wearing a clean set of clothes. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt with denim jeans and a pair of old faded-white trainers. He looked hot; his Quidditch acquired muscles and garden-work induced tan giving him the 'I'm-hot-but-I-don't-know-I'm-hot-date-rape-me'**(A/N: Poor Harry! He's too hot for his own good::plots rape:: )**look.

"See ya, Harry." Dudley said as Harry dragged his trunk, making sure not to wake anyone, to the front door where Ron was supposed to meet him.

"Bye." was all he said as he opened the door and sure enough there was Ron, waiting for him…. in his father's flying car.

_'Not again'_ Harry mentally groaned at seeing the sky blue, beat-up, hovering car.

"Hey Harry!" Ron yelled while waving through the window.

Harry gave one last look back at the house to see Dudley in the window, waving him off. Smiling and giving a small wave, Harry loaded up his stuff in the back of the car. Then, he took his seat in the passengers' side next to Ron.

"This isn't going to be a repeat of 2nd year, is it?" Harry asked, looking very wary as the car started to take off.

Grinning, Ron just replied, "We could only hope." before speeding off into the rising Sun; with the invisibility shield on.

_**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Kida:** Okay people, I'm gonna be using my state-giving name instead of my nicknames so no one gets confused anymore with me and Sami (the character) being the same person.  
**Dominic:** Kida… ::sniggers::  
**Kida:** It ain't THAT funny! And I'm officially putting my stories on_before_ anywhere else! .  
**Dominic:** Perverts 'R' us central.  
**Kida:** Yeeep! Got a problem with it::quirks eyebrow::  
**Dominic:** Yes, yes I do. First of all, this is pathetic! You're sick and about to have surgery and you're writing porn!  
**Kida:** 1) my surgery is awhile away and 2) its _pre_-porn.  
**Dominic:** Whatever! It's not even straight pre-porn it _yaoi_::says with distaste::  
**Kida:** What's WRONG with yaoi!!  
**Dominic:** It's DISGUSTING!  
**Kida:** ::gasp:: You shouldn't of said that.  
**Dominic:** Why?  
GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Dominic:** Huh? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::hoard of angry yaoi fan girls chase Dominic…. With sharp objects::  
**Kida:** You NEVER insult yaoi. It's a basic rule. I'm gonna join in the chase but before I do…::grins:: Review, flame, or whatev. Until then….. Ja ne ::joins in the hoard:: YOU'LL PAY DOMINIC!!!!!


	3. Leaving Once Again part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything J.K.R. does unless….. ::Steals tequila, James Bond's theme song, and a Muppet:: Anyways I only own me! ….Okay I don't even own myself but that's not my fault!

Summary: Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and 6th year Potions teacher? What dark secrets does she hide? How does she know Draco Malfoy? And how the bloody hell does Harry Potter get involved in all this?!

**Warnings:** This fanfic IS slash people!!! So if you don't like don't read! The rating has gone up since I don't think this qualifies as "T" anymore. Abuse, adult language, SLASH (in later chapters), and that's it for now.… I think.  
_**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Chapter 3: Leaving Once Again (part 2)**_

The Sun had barely risen when soft light started to pour into the parlor room of Malfoy Manor. Draco still laid sleeping on the soft, Slytherin-green couch. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of swallows that were perched outside the large stained glass windows and the almost silent snores of the pale-skin boy. The beautifully decorated oak door was opened slightly, careful not to wake the other. A woman with long, flowing golden hair and kind blue-eyes gracefully glided into the soft-lighted room. She walked with poise, her head held high but humble, and came to the sleeping figure that was her son.

"Dragon, it's time to get up." she said in a soft voice as she gently shook her son's shoulder.

"Nmm.. I-ish..uhhmm…" came the illegible reply from Draco. He shifted his position so his back faced the women smiling down at him.

"Now, now my Dragon. You have to get ready for the day. The Hogwarts Express waits for no one."

"Noooooo…….. Don't wanna." he whined out as he sat up and started removing the blanket that was lovingly placed on him last night.

Narcissa chuckled lightly at her son's actions. He was not a morning person to any degree. Yet, his body did what his mother had said to do, as it always does. She watched him try to find the door, she used to enter the room, but found it difficult with his eyes closed. He refused to open them which caused him to stumble and bump into various objects.

"It would be easier to see if you opened your eyes, Dragon." she called out to him, humor heavy in her voice.

Reluctantly, Draco opened his sleepy silver-eyes, after stubbing his toe on a dark oak end table, and hissed in pain as they were met with the Sun's morning rays. '_Damn you, Sun!'_ he thought angrily as he furiously rubbed his eyes, to get rid of the black spots and try to rid them of sleep.

"Dragon get dressed and come down for breakfast. Then we can leave for Platform 9 ¾." Narcissa voice called out as Draco left the parlor to get changed in his own.

_**- - - - - - -10-15 minutes later- - - - - - -**_

Draco arrived at the dining room fully dressed and looking very Malfoy-esque. His white-blond hair shined with its normal brilliance, but wasn't slicked back anymore, he grew it out since fourth year and now it ends at his shoulders. He wore a forest-green, button-up, silk shirt with black slacks and Italian suede loafers. Around his neck he wore a simple silver chain with a small platinum locket dangling from it. The chain wasn't what he valued it was the locket, for it was a gift from Samsonite and he cherished any-, and every-, thing she gave him. Of course, he wouldn't let **anyone** see it save for her. He wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation if someone, especially someone from Hogwarts, saw it.

"Good morning, Mother." he said as he entered the room and took a seat at the very long, rectangular, maple dining table.

With a smile, she replied, "Good morning, my Dragon. Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Narcissa inquired as a house-elf appeared with breakfast for her son.

"Yes, Mother. I'm looking forward to get back to my studies," _'as soon as the Weasel gets some manners' _he added sarcastically in his mind. He then asked, "Where is Samsonite?"

"She left for the States, saying she needed to get away to think and be with friends." she replied, taking a sip of her tea before she continued, "She did, however, seemed rather distraught this morning when she left. As if she had her mind on something else." she gave a knowing glance at Draco, silently telling him she knew he had something to do with it and that she wanted to know what.

'_Damn. How does she do that?'_ Draco silently wondered as he began telling her, vaguely, what happened last night.

"Dragon, you know she was looking forward to coming to Hogwarts. Every since Professor Dumbledore told her, she's been happier then I've seen her in a long time. All she really wanted was to be with you. She looks up to for practically everything. You do know that don't you?" Narcissa asked as Draco finished his breakfast. Which was made up of 2 eggs over-easy, 2 slices of white toast, 4 sausage links, and 3 cups of green tea?

"I know, Mother. I just don't want her to get hurt. She's been through enough and even that isn't over yet." he said as a house-elf appeared, once again, to take the dirty dishes away.

Narcissa knew what her son had meant, and still felt the pangs of guilt and remorse shoot through her hurting heart. "Well," she started, trying to find the right words for what to say next, "she has kept it a secret for a few years now and only a very rare few know the truth. I'm sure they wouldn't reveal her secrets to anyone and they have helped her through many tough situations, Dragon."

"Yes, I know that Mother, but they won't be able to help her without drawing attention like if I were to help at school. Everyone would be suspicious of her and mostly likely think she was a Death Eater." Draco scoffed at the thought of Samsonite being a Death Eater. It didn't sit well with him.

"Maybe, but she can take care of herself. She is almost an adult now and has the right to make decisions that affect _her _life. You can't decide what she can and can't do for the rest of her life."

"I know, Mother. I know." Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Look, its time for you to leave. We have to get going otherwise you will miss the train." she said, standing up from her seat and walked towards the old-fashioned oak doors that lead to the living room.

Getting up and silently walking towards the doors his mother just left through, Draco begrudgingly left the now empty dining room.

Within seconds Narcissa and Draco arrived with a quiet popping sound at secluded area, making sure no muggles saw, at the King's Cross railway station.

"I hate side-along apparitions." Draco muttered under his breath, as he started to drag his trunk towards the platform. '_Damn muggles! Why can't they know about house-elves like everyone else?'_

"Oh hush Draco. You'll be old enough, soon enough." Narcissa said fondly. Both proceeded to the platform, where the said their g00d-byes. Narcissa hugging her son, making sure no witch or wizard was around to see.

Draco went through the wall where Platform 9 ¾ was hidden and went straight onto the train. Unaware of the figure silently following him in the shadows…. waiting for the prefect moment to strike.

_**- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**Kida:.** ::whoots:: Awesomeness!! . Left ya with a cliffy!

**Chey:** Evil.

**Kida:**I know! Anyway, I just realized that this is not canon. ::has look of realization on her face::

**Chey:** No duh. ::looks at Kida with 'you can't be serious, you just realized that?' look::

**Kida:. ::**completely ignores Chey:: Well, first off, everything up to 4th year is canon. (I haven't read the 5th or 6th book yet. T.T) I relied on my friends to fill me in a little and of course Wikipedia (Fuckin' A!!) so I have a brief insight on the other two books but I changed some things, kept some things, and don't know some things. Like, I changed that Professor Slughorn was the DADA prof. so deal with that. Um…. Lucius somehow isn't in Azkaban… I don't know why; he just isn't. That Tonks person (I don't know really is that her name??) isn't in the story at all. I'm still debating if Sirius is dead or not.

**Chey:** That… was long.

**Kida:** Yeppers! Some other things I probably forgot to mention so …yea.

**Chey:** REVIEW!!!!!!!! I demand it!

**Kida:** You can't demand the readers to review!!

**Chey:** Well, they're not reviewing enough and I want some cookies! …And I'm sure you want some pixie sticks. ::grins slyly::

**Kida:** Well…. It _would_ be nice… but I'm not gonna force anyone to review.

**Chey:** I am!!! REVIEW! Or else I'll personally make sure that she never gets better from her surgery::laughs manically:: C

**Kida:. ::**gasp::


	4. Start of Another Complicated Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K.R. does unless….. ::Steals tequila, James Bond's theme song, and a Muppet:: Anyways I only own me! ….Okay I don't even own myself but that's not my fault!

Summary: Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and 6th year Potions teacher? What dark secrets does she hide? How does she know Draco Malfoy? And how the bloody hell does Harry Potter get involved in all this?!

Warnings: This fanfic IS slash people!!! So if you don't like don't read! The rating has gone up since I don't think this qualifies as "T" anymore. Abuse, adult language, SLASH (in later chapters), and that's it for now.… I think.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Start of Another Complicated Year**_

"Harry, c'mon! We're going to be late!" Ginny yelled back to the distracted raven haired boy she's had a major crush on since…. Probably even before she met him.

'_She still doesn't leave me alone! Bloody hell.' _Harry sighed as he quickened his pace to catch-up with Ron and Ginny, who were waiting by the secret entrance to the actual platform. "I'm coming!" he said as he made it halfway there.

"Took you long enough mate." Ron said, grinning while sporting his new clothes he received over the summer. He wore a black T-shirt, nicely showing off his well-sculpted muscles, a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair white tennis shoes.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Harry said with a sheepish smile, which he was sure he heard Ginny sigh from. Ron gave him the 'It's-okay-to-still-feel-bad-about-Sirius-dying' look. Harry hated that look. '_Can't he just be the ignorant friend again? Instead of this…this temporary Hermione?!' _Harry wondered as they all past through the wall and stood a few yards away from the Hogwarts Express.

Harry took it pretty hard when Sirius died, cutting himself off from his friends and acting as if the only thing alive about him was his body, as if everything else about him was dead. However, he received a letter **(A/N: This part I added, totally made up!)** from Sirius, which shocked him to near heart-attack, before 5th year started. It read:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How are you my boy? Up to no good? Just like your father? Do I even have to ask? Now back to more serious matters. I'm sure if you're reading this I am no longer among the living for whatever the reasons. You're probably wondering how you received this letter if I'm dead, right? Don't worry my boy, I'm dead, but I asked Raul to deliver this letter if anything were to have happened to me.**_

_**I know you feel alone and miserable. I felt the same way when your parents died. Harry, don't let my death bring you down; live for yourself. And remember, I now am with your parents. We're probably talking about when we were younger and James and I are probably laughing while Lily scolds us for acting like children. Even if she knows she's laughing just as loud as the both of us.**_

_**Take care Harry and make us proud, even though we're already so proud of you. Keep your friends close and don't forget them. Tell Moony not to worry his pretty little tail off about me anymore and don't forget to take the Wolfsbane! And one more thing, you'll find your true love where you least expect to find it. I know I did, but I lost that love along time ago. Don't let the same happen to you! Hold on tight and never let go. I guess that's all I have to say. Good-bye Harry and good luck with wherever your life takes you.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Sirius "Padfoot" Black**_

He laughed and cried when he read this. Harry took the advice of deceased godfather and let his friends back into his heart and held them close. Of course, he was still hurting and felt that empty pit deep inside him. He tried to get rid of it but couldn't, he figured it would probably always be there now.

"Harry! Heeeellooooo! Are you in there Harry?" he was brought back to reality when a voice broke through his thoughts and lightly freckled hand waved in front of his face.

"Sorry. I'm here, I'm here. Lets go." Harry said dismissively as he picked up his forgotten trunk and Hedwig's cage. He walked towards the train just in time to see Hermione about to board.

Ginny huffed, feeling brushed off and ignored, she left to enter at another part of the train and maybe catch up with her own friends. Ron was left there staring at Harry then Ginny and back again. He may have matured over the years and have gotten more in tuned at sensing people's emotions and such, but he was as clueless as very about crushes. Actually, who had a crush on who, but that wasn't the point. He just chalked up Harry's behavior to him thinking about Sirius, which it was, and Ginny's to girl stuff, which it sorta was.

"Hey 'Mione, how was your summer?" Harry asked when he reached said girl. And was very relieved that Ginny didn't follow him. It's not that he didn't like her, he just didn't want to date her. He couldn't tell Ron that of course, but he still didn't even know that Ginny liked him.

"Oh. Hello Harry. My summer was fine." she answered a smile on her face. "How was yours?" she inquired, concern leaking in her voice. Hermione really grew out over the years, she was taller, her hair grew very long and straight ('bout time!), and she "filled out" well too.

"Just fine, I guess. You ready to get on?" Harry quickly changed the subject. He really didn't want to get into what he was "feeling" anymore than Hermione wanted to hear Ron going on about how hot other girls were. Seriously, can Ron really be **that** dense??

"Yea. Hi, Ron." she said when she spotted Ron a behind Harry.

"Hey 'Mione. Thanks for waiting Harry." he mock-glared at Harry.

"Sorry 'bout that mate." Harry apologized while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly at his best friend.

"Yea, right." he said sarcastically, "Lets just get on already." Ron picked up his trunk and boarded the train. Harry and Hermione shared a look then picked up the stuff and quickly boarded the train.

* * *

**Kida:**Another cliffy. ::laughs maniacally::

**Chey:** Scary.

**Kida:** Not as scary as you like last Author's Notes. ::shudders::

**Chey:** I know. And I'm not kidding. This is the last chap. For about a month; I could make it a year. ::grins evilly:: UNLESS!! I get at least 3 cookies from 3 DIFFERENT reviewers!

**Kida:** Psychotic muse is gonna hurt me::panics and hides::

**Chey:** That's right! Now review or else!

**Chey:** What's the big secret? All it is, is that Ron ge- ::is muffled by a plastic bag::

**Kida:** SHHHH!!!! You can't tell them what happens!!

**Chey:** ::dies from lack of oxygen:: X,x


	5. First Encounter after the Break

Summary: Who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) and 6th year Potions teacher? What dark secrets does she hide? How does she know Draco Malfoy? And how the bloody hell does Harry Potter get involved in all this?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K.R. does unless….. :takes John Doe body, Make-up kit, and credit card: Anyways, I only own me! ….Okay I don't even own myself but that's not my fault!

Warnings: This fanfic IS slash people!! So if you don't like don't read! The rating has gone up since I don't think this qualifies as "T" anymore. Abuse, adult language, SLASH (in later chapters), violence (YaY violence!!) and that's it for now.… I think.

**Kida: **WHOOT!! I'm back and better than ever! And I got an idea-person person!

**Chey:** Thank you, the Almighty Kathy! You're super awesome!

**Kida:** I LUV YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! :hugglez:

**Chey:** Right…. So new chapter. First chap. with Draco AND Harry! And the--

**Kida:** Violence!! YaY violence! :sticks fist in the air:

**Chey:** …No…. The mystery figure is revealed! :dun dun duuuuuuun! music plays:

**Kida:** On with the long awaited chapter!! :points down:

* * *

_**Chapter 5: First Encounter after the Break**_

Draco dragged his, very expensive, custom trunk along behind him as he made his way to his usual compartment. All the while his head hung slightly down; not in shame but in thought, deep thought. '_I knew she was upset but she didn't even say good-bye to me. I mean, yea, I would probably hold a grudge against me too if I were her, but I would still see her off no matter what,'_ Draco sighed, making himself more depressed then he already was. Which was saying something! '_She could've written me a letter or a note. Hell I would've taken a post-it! C'mon!! She couldn't be THAT mad at me! …could she?'_

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, was brought out of his spiral downward of self-depression be someone bumping him back into reality. Literally.

'_Oww…. What the fuck was that!?_' Draco wondered from his spot on the floor, resisting the urge to rub his hurt bottom **(A/N: He thinks his bottom hurts now…. :laughs maniacally: )**, and looked up to see his assailant. '_Aww… Bloody hell. You like giving me shit, don't you?_' he silently questioned the Universe, as he, Draco Malfoy, sat on the cold ground looked to see Harry-bloody-Potter looking down on him.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't on the same line of thought as Draco was. '_What the fuck!?'_ was his first thought as he collided with something hard in front of him. He stumbled back but didn't fall, unlike the thing he bumped into which landed with a dull "_Plunk"._ His second thought was, '_Holy-mother-flukin'-shit! MALFOY!? I ran into MALFOY!! ….. Why am I not hexed yet?'_ Harry wondered as he his stupor started to wear off and was left staring at Draco…. Who was still on the floor.

'_Umm……. I should get up,' _after that obvious conclusion, Draco got up and dusted himself off, trying to look as dignified as possible. He then glared at poor, sweet, innocent Harry. '_Wait… Let's try that again,'_ he then glared at disgusting, putrid, trouble-making Potter. '_Better. Never think that way again,' _Draco told himself, his cold glare stayed on Harry.

"Watch where you're going, Scarhead!" Draco seethed out, making it seem he was more angry then he really was.

"You're the one who ran into Harry, Ferret!" Ron bit back with anger and venom in his voice and stance.

"So you can't defend yourself, eh, Potter?" he teased Harry, knowing he was just picking an unwanted fight. "Have to let the Weasel protect you?" he guffawed. '_Open mouth. Insert foot,_' he thought with an expressionless face. Even though he had a LOT of expressions he could've worn right then and there but his stupid pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow it.

"Why don't you grow up Malfoy?! Name calling the best you can do? HA! A little first year don't you think?" Harry countered with a smirk. '_Even if you are a git that deserves a good bring down of that ego of yours,'_ he added in his mind.

"Yea! Why don't you go back to-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ron was cut off when he felt a sharp pain in his right shin.

_**- - - - - - - -5 minutes prior- - - - - - - -**_

The mystery figure was following close behind Draco when, all of the sudden, Draco wound up on the floor. First instinct was to check if Draco was alright but remembered her mission: Follow Dray, keep out of sight until he's all alone, then reveal your presence. And protect Dray ONLY when needed! She took her missions very seriously; and since Draco wasn't actually injured (besides a pain in the butt) there was no need to stray away from the mission.

Draco got up and started talking to the male brunette; she noticed he talked with fake anger for reasons unknown to her. A red-haired male talked to Draco; she observed that his anger was very real and was afraid he might attack her mission target. Draco ignored the red-haired male and kept talking to the brunette male. The brunette female was completely forgotten apparently.

The brunette male finally said something to Draco; seemingly something upsetting to her target. She could tell by how his body tensed slightly, so minuscule that a majority of "spies" would have missed it. Then, the red-haired male started talking again, making a slight offensive movement towards her target. Automatically, she thought the male was attacking Draco and apart of her mission WAS to protect him if needed. Seemingly imminent danger for her target was enough to persuade her to attack the red-haired male.

With a great leap, she launched herself at the attacker, her position so low on the ground nobody saw her until she was firmly latched onto his pant leg and gave a hard bite through the fabric onto his right shin. It was hard enough to break the skin.

_**- - - - - - - -Now- - - - - - - -**_

Ron was screaming and shaking his leg furiously trying to get whatever was attached to his leg off! "GET IT OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OF--"

"STUPIFY!!" a beam of red light hit Ron after the voice had said it and sufficiently cutting off and knocking Ron out cold. The voice, unsurprisingly, belonged to Draco.

'_He nearly killed Oni!! That stupid git will pay! But first…'_ Draco thought as he bent down and pried off the brown fluff-ball on Ron's leg. '_She seems fine. I'll double check when we get to the compartment,'_ after deciding his next course of action, Draco stood and carefully placed the brown fluffy thing in his pocket, silently spelling it to increase in size so not to squish the thing. '_Need a quick lie…. Got it!'_

"I suggest you watch him. He could just wind up on the dark side if he starts to enjoy hurting harmless animals. Let alone humans," with one last spiteful sneer, he pushed past a seemingly stunned Harry and Hermione and continued on his way to his usual compartment.

Shocked at what Malfoy did (not the spell) and said they were frozen to the spot as if by magic. The both thought the same thing: _'Did Malfoy just HELP something other than himself!?'_

The first one to break out their stupor was Hermione, realizing that Ron was still unconscious and needed help. She bent down next to him, pulled out her wand from her back pocket, and whispered a quick waking charm. Ron started to come to as Harry did as well, his thoughts still plagued by the blonde's actions and words.

"What happened?" Ron asked groggily as he sat up holding his head in his hand.

"Umm…. Malfoy stupefied you," Hermione answered unsure of what to make of Malfoy's actions.

"That bloody git! I'll hex him back to the stone age!!" Ron was boiling mad, nothing new, and was walking the way Malfoy did. Ron stopped when a hand gripped his left shoulder.

"Ron we should bandage your leg first otherwise it could get infected. Plus, you're losing a lot of blood," Harry calmly said as he started to lead Ron towards their usual compartment. In the opposite direction that Draco went.

Grumbling something about stupid ferrets and hexing them under his breath, Ron reluctantly went with Harry and Hermione to get his leg fixed and probably talk Quidditch.

_**- - - - - - - -Slytherin compartment on the other side of the train- - - - - - - -**_

Draco closed the compartment door and put a few locking spells on it before he removed the furry creature from his pocket.

"What are you doing here?! You nearly got yourself killed by that overgrown buffoon!" he practically yelled at the brown fluff ball.

The honey-brown ball of fur slowly unwrapped itself from its defensive stance. After it was done uncurling the little ball of brown fur turned out to be… a honey-brown furred, mocha-brown eyed, white furred tummy and paws, slightly chubby chipmunk.

The chipmunk squeaked a few times while looking at Draco. Then, a tiny black scroll appeared on her back, tied securely with a scarlet thread.

"So that's what you're doing here, huh? Samsonite sent me a message?" Draco asked, removing the thread and opening the scroll. The chipmunk squeaked cheerfully.

_**Hey Dray,**_

_**Sorry I didn't see you off. I just needed to clear my head -and don't say "It wouldn't be to hard." because I'm getting sick of that joke- so I'm with my friends in the States right now. They say hi and so do I. Take good care of Oni for me! I'll get her as soon as I can. Be nice (yea right) and have a safe trip to Hogwarts. See you soon!**_

_**Samsonite**_

Draco reread the message before incinerating it, wouldn't do if someone found it, and set Oni on the windowsill. Oni squeaked quizzically at Draco with her head tilted to the side.

"Samsonite just says hi and she'll get you soon," Draco gave a soft smile to the cute creature.

Oni squeaked in understanding. She suddenly looked towards the door before quickly jumping into Draco's lap. She buried herself under the folds of the robe, concealing herself, as Draco took out his wand and took of the spells on the door.

The compartment door opened and in walked Timothy Nott, hair slightly askew.

"Hello, Draco," he said as he sat down, opposite of Draco.

Draco tilted his head forward slightly, acknowledging the other, and looked out the window. '_A few hours till we get to Hogwarts. The rest will arrive before then, I'm sure. I really don't like Nott, bloody bastard. I wonder what's Samsonite's doing…probably reading that stupid yoai magne or whatever it's called._'

Slowly, the rest of Draco's "friends" arrived and they shared stories and had conversations as Draco stared out the window, thinking.

* * *

**Kida: **:continues to laugh manically:

**Bunny:** Yo peoplez!! I'm her new muse! She created me while she was stuck in bed, healing.

**Chey:**She's faaaar better then the one before me. XP

**Bunny:** She's a little too happy to be able to get on the computer again. She's been dying to write this chap. all the while she was bedridden.

**Chey:** Yea 'cuz this is the first one with Draco AND Harry together!

**Bunny:** But they're not together…

**Chey: **I meant they were both in the same CHAPTER together!! Not together together.

**Bunny:** Oh… Look for the next chapter that's coming soon!

**Chey:** See ya, when we cya!

:Kida continues to laugh manically then chokes: X.x


End file.
